New girlnice
by ilyCPena
Summary: I do not own any of the characters from Big Time Rush...  Um,I'm new at writing fics...this is my first one. Hope you like it.


"Dude…just go up and talk to her" Logan said as Kendall set his smoothie down on the table. The two friends sat across the Palmwoods lobby as they observed the new girl from afar. "No…Logan. You don't understand" Kendall said as his signature eyebrows furrowed. "She's a cutie" James said as he took a seat next to his smart friend. James had just grabbed himself a smoothie after a good workout in the Palmwoods gym. Kendall looked at his best friends then drew his attention back to the subject at hand. "New girl Kendall, new girl." Logan reminded him. "Niceee…" both Logan and James sang in harmony. Kendall sat there and contemplated as to what he should do.

_I just don't want to get hurt or anything… But she does seem like a cool girl… and she is pretty cute. But…  
_"It's been over a month of observing her from afar man" James interrupted Kendall's thought. "If you don't say anything, I will" James said breaking out his lucky comb. "SHE WILL BE MINE" Kendall found himself saying as he unintentionally jumped out of his seat. "Atta boy" Logan said as he pushed the blonde boy forward with encouragement. Kendall stumbled forward a bit but caught himself from tripping over his own feet. He walked two feet further but made an immediate u-turn as nerves began to overwhelm him.

Just as Kendall tried to make a break for it, his tiny, helmet wearing friend tackled him onto the couch. "What was that for!" Kendall demanded as his brows rose in surprise. "Dude, you gotta go through with this" Carlos said trying to pin his friend down. "She's cute and if you don't do something now, Jett over there is going to take from you _again."_ Carlos nodded in the direction of the Palmwoods' douche bag, Jett Stetson. The blonde haired, douche actor that had stolen Jo's heart three months before, was talking to the new girl. Kendall nudged Carlos off of him and calmly walked over to the two, trying not to appear as a creeper. He stood at the front desk pretending as though he was reading one of Bitters' business cards.

"Listen, I know you want to go out on a date with me Mia. I mean look at me, I'm Jett Stetson" said the blonde as he fixed his hair. The girl turned a page of her magazine, "and is that supposed to impress me?" she said looking up from her page. Jett looked at her in horror. "Well, um…" he tried to spit out. "Hey Jett? Why don't you go about your businessleaving me alone?" The girl went back to her reading. "Listen, I'm an amazing actor, with lots of money and extremely good looks" Jett said with arrogant in his voice. "Well Jett, I've got a bag of cookies in my bag down there" she said. Jett gave her a puzzled look. She smirked and continued "I'm sorry, were we not listing off irrelevant information about ourselves?" Kendall chuckled to himself at the fact she just told Jett Stetson off. "Listen Mia…" Jett began. "No, you listen Jett Stetson…First off, my name is May, not Mia. Secondly, please go away." Jett looked at May, still with arrogant and determination. "Well then…" Jett leaned in closer towards May. *_**wham**_*May swatted the boy in the head with her magazine. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded with annoyance in her voice this time.

Jett opened his mouth to speak… "Jett what are you doing to my girlfriend?" Kendall looked to May for her to play along. "Are you alright?" Kendall asked as Jett decided to take off and disappear. May nodded. "Yeah, thanks for the save." May looked down at her red Vans, then smiled at Kendall. "No problem, he was being an annoyance to the Palmwoods' residence anyways." Kendall turned to go, but May reached for his arm...she pulled back. She reached for his arm again, this time hitting Kendall's lip as he turned around to face her. "Ow…" Kendall said as he touched his lip. It began to bleed. "I am sooooo sorry" May said as she tried helping her injured hero by giving him a tissue. She sat Kendall down in the chair across from her so she can check his lip out. "Are you alright? I am soo sorry." May kept apologizing with guilt rising in her voice.

She looked at Kendall at the same time he looked up to say something. Their eyes locked instantly. Kendall's piercing green eyes met with her soulful big, brown, beautiful ones. "K—Kendall" he managed to choke out. "Nice to meet you" May said breaking the contact from Kendall's adoringly seductive eyes. "And thank you again." May stood up as did Kendall. She hugged her magazine and grabbed her bag. As she began to turn and walk away, Kendall reached for her shoulder and landed his hand softly on her shoulder. _Oh god. _A pleasant tingling sensation ran down her back as he placed his hand on her arm this time. She turned around. "Look, May…I was wondering if you maybe… wanted to hang out sometime? Maybe get something to eat or see a movie?" Kendall asked a bit timidly. He smiled sweetly and May began to blush at the sight of dimples forming on either side of Kendall's cheeks. She nodded. "That sounds great" she smiled as Kendall took out his phone. Kendall handed her the phone, she typed in her name and number and handed it back to him. May smiled, Kendall blushed, and dimples came out to play. "Text me sometime" May said as she left with a smile. "Count on it" Kendall whispered to himself as she left the lobby.

Kendall stood there with a very content smile on his face. "Way to go buddy!" James said as he shook his friend for a job well done. Carlos and Logan followed in the celebratory shaking of Kendall. "Her name is May…and she's beautiful" Kendall said with another big smile on his face. "Kendall got a date with new girl…nice" the three said excitedly for their friend. _May…the beautiful new girl. Nice indeed._


End file.
